


(in hell) i'll be there burning

by NickyFox13



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver does so much in the name of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(in hell) i'll be there burning

Oliver fears getting caught

but he fears more of losing

the love he's built with Conner - - -

all the bridges he's burnt

in the name of

a zealous desire

to be supportive, to be helpful,

will be worth it (hopefully) - - -

and that thought,

one of kindness and kisses,

disintegrates when Oliver realizes

Connor's gonna get his ass kicked

by karma

sooner rather than later;

everything he does will add up,

and it's unfair - - -

because Oliver's in love

because suffering looks awful and unattractive at any angle

because Oliver's a sweet simple accomplice - - -

that it all had to come down to this,

to bending morality to fit the favor of a man,

too full of fear of a woman looming

to keep the love flowing.

Oliver should know better to fall for

all the charm and the charisma

and the sweet seduction of lying sensuality

because it lacks the concrete stability of actions,

but Oliver's addiction is love

and he just can't quit.

It'll all be worth it…

"In hell, we'll all be there burning, anyway…":

it's a morbid thought, but it rings in Oliver's head,

yet it's strangely calming.

The world has never been more confusing...

...until now.


End file.
